Hello Out There!
by Editor-Bug
Summary: Is there more to life than Aaa? What or WHO else is out there? Fionna and Cake have someone in mind... ONE-SHOT. I do not own Adventure Time.


(A/N: Hello. Once again, I am taking a break from "Tak Is Back" to write an Adventure Time story. This is most likely the only Adventure Time story I will write for a while, and also the only one to use the genderbent characters. Enjoy. I'll shut up now.)

Outside the sleeping willow tree fort, Fionna the human sat upon a log. She was thinking, as she and Cake had just rescued Wildberry Prince from the Ice Queen. After adventures such as these, Fionna liked to sit and think upon that log.

Her best friend, Cake the cat, opened the door to the fort.

"HEY!" called Cake.

"Huh?!" Fionna said, snapping out of her trance. She had nearly fallen off of the log...

"You've been out here for...a pretty long time..." the cat related."Almost thirty seconds longer than usual. What's going on?"

Fionna turned away from her.

"Nothing," she responded.

"...is it that time of the month?"

"CAKE!"

"Haha! I'm just kiddin'!" laughed Cake. Fionna let out a huff.

"Seriously, though, I've just been thinking a lot lately," she told Cake.

"About what?"

"Well...think about it. There are places outside of Aaa, off of Earth, and beyond the galaxy...places we've never been to. And probably won't get to go. Do you ever wonder what those places could be like?"

Cake shrugged. Fionna continued her overly dramatic monologue.

"There are different solar systems, different universes, different dimensions unknown to us. Whatever's out there...could be anything!"

"A different dimension..." muttered Cake. They mulled over this concept a bit. Finally, Fionna said this:

"Do you think...the Ice King is in a different dimension?"

Cake's tail fluffed up at the mention of his name. Turning red, she patted it back down.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked the human, getting all suspicious. She noticed the teenage girl's cheeks becoming a fleshy pink. She fidgeted.

"Oh, you know...just a thought..." Fionna trailed off.

"Hm. Don't know," Cake answered. She stood from the log."Well, it's almost four. I've gotta get gong to Mo-Chro's place."

"Yeah, okay."

With that, Cake retreated into the house, making sure to close the door behind her. She looked around for a bit. Then, she slowly stepped toward one of the large piles of treasure. She reached in until she felt a chain and pulled. This opened a small tunnel just above the gold pile. Cake shrank down and crawled into it. After about ten seconds, she arrived at her destination. She stepped into the large, hollow, wooden area. She looked up and smiled.

This was Cake's Ice King room. Paintings, murals, statues, you name it, were sculpted in the Ice King's image.

Cake bowed to her painting of her and the Ice King eating mac and cheese together.

"I am off to visit Lord Monochromicorn, my lover," she announced. Then she raised her head to the art with rosy cheeks."but you will always be my one TRUE love." She then blew a kiss to the painting.

Looking around a bit, she noticed that her wooden figurine of her and the Ice King was missing. She searched for it, but decided to just make another one later. She retrieved her scooter and bolted out of the tree fort.

"Bye-bye!" Cake shouted back."See ya later!"

Fionna responded with a wave. As soon as the cat on a scooter was out of sight, she reached into her pack and pulled out a wooden figurine.

Where had once been a wooden Cake had been wittled, so that a wooden Fionna now clung to the Ice King's muscular waist.

Fionna stroked the figure lovingly, and admired her craftsmenship. She began whispering to it.

"...I know you're out there somewhere...I just haven't figured out how to get to you...but believe me, I will," She looked to see if anyone was around. Satisfied, she kissed the wooden Ice King's pointed nose. She blushed as she finished,"I WILL."

Smiling, she headed inside.

(A/N:Well, if the Ice King is obsessed with Fionna and Cake, they may as well be obsessed with him, in my eyes. Anywho, that's the story. Check out "Tak Is Back", still in-progress, review, fav, yadda yadda. Bye.)


End file.
